Dark Visions
by ZeldaGirlRin
Summary: Link has always been seeing these...visions. They were never pleasant and kind. They would scar him and try to kill him. He doesn't know what they mean, all he knows is that...his past...did something. ((Rated M due to Violence, Gore, possible lemon and sexual scenes. MODERN LINK))
1. Prologue (Links POV)

I have been...having these strange dreams lately. They have always bugged me and ever since I can remember...I have been having them, but lately, they have been getting worse and worse. At first, when I was young, I have always seen this giant shadow, surrounded by fire...a man I think was the figure. He always glared at me, with evil eyes of red and sharp pointy teeth. Blood would slide down his lips as the raw gooey liquid would come out from his teeth. Sometimes it wound look like it was coming out of his gums, which looked revolting. I...I just...I always cried to myself and closed my eyes. I would cover my ears when I would hear his sinister laugh. It would send shivers down my spine.

When I got older, I began to see images as I walked. Peaceful strolls around my city would become an endless nightmare. Those smiles and bright eyes of the children would be stitched up and bleeding. I could hear their muffled cries through their sewed up mouths. Their struggle with their lips would cause fresh blood to pour, meaning they opened up their wounds. Their nails...some would be off and some would hang barely from their fingers, as if they were trying to get the thread that dug into their skin off. Their eyes would be wide open. The lids were stapled or stitched to their heads. It...it was awful. some even had their eyes sewed shut when they were being...bad. Their clothes would be drenched with their own blood. They would always scratch themselves and their clothes would become shredded. I would see their bodies, they were cut open and some had their guts dangling and just drag across the floor. I would hold back my vomit and just...try to walk away.

The children were just the beginning when I was an adolescent. The animals, the adults...the horror in my eyes. The cats would drag their bodies and organs. Some would eat their own children and placentas. The dogs would do the same, making me shiver. My heart beat would quicken as I saw the adults. Some having sex in the streets. Others would gang up on one and rape them. I would hear the people scream and ask for help, but at the same time, when I wanted to help them, they would smile and moan out help with pleasure. I would run away as they saw me. I closed my eyes, tried to cover my ears, walk faster even...No...this isn't real...you know this.

More years came by...I am seventeen now. The images follow me. I can never sleep peacefully. I can never walk peacefully. I can never do anything peacefully. The water would turn into blood. The walls would become rotten and the paint would peel. The citizens would look dead and give each other pleasure. Why...why do I see this...why do I see this only? The children, adults...animals...please...answer me.

I would look at myself everyday. My skin looked pale and I always had bags under my eyes. My hair would be long and messy down to my shoulders. I should probably cut it. I would always wear my usual green attire with black torn pants with many holes. I don't like clothes shopping okay...I hate it. The workers in my visions sometimes would try to touch me. I screamed loud one time and got back to reality, realizing that I was holding onto my pocket knife and was about to stab a worker.

Some days...these visions would never come for a visit, which I cherished those days dearly, but then again, other days they come and haunt me until I am flooding with my sweat. I always visit the temple, praying and praying. I would always ask what is wrong. One of the sages would answer to me. He would say, my past lives have done something...something that has made me this. I should always watch out, be careful, and not to trust anyone but the priests and sages.

Funny...

It feels like I should trust no one. Not even myself. Sometimes when I look into the mirror, I don't see me. I see a darker me, skin black as night, but also looking like black tar was drooling down his face. His eyes would be red and blood would drip down. His smile, always scarlet red with fresh blood coming out, as if that is his saliva. He would mouth out words that I now figure out when they mean.

_"It's good that you kill me...It really is..."_

_"You did this to me...you..."_

_"Your fault..."_

_"Die...feel bliss..."_

_"Feel the pleasant pain of your walls crumbling..."_

_"Lust...and hatred..."_

_"Cum till there is no more...feel nothing but blood..."_

_"Bleed out...bleed out bleed out bleed out bleed out..."_

Bleed out...those words...he would keep repeating them until I looked away. I would never want to though. The first time I saw this reflection of mine, I met him behind me and he chocked me, going to my ear and licking it. He would then bite it, ripping the skin and slowly tearing off a piece of flesh. I would scream and hear my blood leaving the wound. After he swallowed a chunk of my ear, he would whisper those words again, but only once.

_"Bleed...out..."_

I would close my eyes and open them again to see reality. I would feel my ears and feel no wound. It was all my imagination...a stupid trick. I would walk out of that room and just walk out of my home.

It was always a curse with my life. I never knew my mother you see. She died giving birth to me. My father died when I was ten, leaving me here alone. I was only cared for by the priests and sages. They would whisper words and cast spells to try to get these...images away. It would never work though.

A girl in my class, she would also worry about me. She would try to care for me, defend me. She would help me in class and try to make sure I was alright and she would tell me I am her best friend. It would warm my heart and I began to develop feelings for this girl. I wish I didn't though. I didn't really want it. I knew something bad would happen by it. This girl would be in my dreams. She would be burnt alive, me seeing her skin peal and muscle shred and fall, looking so tender and just...eatable, like pulled pork...sometimes, I wouldn't even control myself. I would go to her body and eat it. I would cry and yet...enjoy the taste. She tasted like cooked meat...I loved it and cried out to it.

Other dreams she would drown and bleed. She would always scream and look at me before she died. I would always cry and just, be evil. I would always do something to the dead body afterwords. I would eat it...cut it...rape it...all would just hurt me so much. It...I...

I HATE THIS! I HATE THESE VISIONS! WHY!? WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?

_Bleed out bleed out bleed out bleed out bleed out bleed out..._

No...

_Bleed out bleed out bleed out bleed out bleed out bleed out..._

Stop it!

_**BLEED OUT BLEED OUT BLEED OUT BLEED OUT BLEED OUT BLEED OUT!**_

STOOOOOOP!

"Arbor! Wake up!"

I snapped open my eyes and looked around the class to see nothing but giggles. I sighed and slouched down in my seat, to try to calm down after my dream. The teacher sighed and went back to his work. I lied my arms and head on my desk and heard a soft giggle next to me. I turned my head to see the girl. She blinked her eyes and tilted her head, slightly frowning.

"Another...bad dream?" She asked. I looked at my hands and closed my eyes, feeling warm breath hit the back of my neck, making me shiver. With a light sigh, I opened my eyes and looked at her again.

"Yeah..."


	2. The Past Life

The bell rung to signal everyone to get out of the class room. Link simply did just that, picking up his one strap back pack and being lazy, just throwing it behind his back. Zelda followed him and smiled softly.

"Well, that was an interesting lesson, right?" She asked and looked at her friend. Link said nothing. He just looked down at the floor and glued his vision there, afraid to look up and see the dreaded halls. Zelda got worried and slowly reached out her hand to grab his making Link jump. She sighed and Link slowly held onto her hand. Zelda smiled a little. "Have you been okay?" Link shook his head.

"They have been getting worse..." He simply replied and yanked his hand back from Zelda. "When I look at the halls, I see blood and students fucking one another."

"Link!" Link flinched at Zelda's tone and bit his lip. He looked back down and took a deep breath. The young man slowly began to look up, feeling a wave of heat hit him. His dull blue eyes widened as he saw the halls. Students were cutting open their stomachs and laughing. Some were banging others to the wall until their brains shot out of their skulls. Other students would gang up and rape another. Link looked back down and covered his ears.

Zelda grabbed Links hand again and began to run. She ran out of the school and heard Link hyperventilating. The young blonde saw the temple and opened the doors, pushing Link down on a bench and cupping his face. Link had his eyes closed shut with force, afraid to open them. He felt Zelda's warm and soft hands feel his face and began to calm down. His heartbeat began to slow down and go it's usual pace. After a minute, Link began to open his eyes and he saw Zelda's beautiful face. He sighed and lied his head back, making it hit the bench.

"You feeling better?" Zelda asked. Link nodded and heard the girl stand up. "I'm going to report this to my father. Please stay here and let the sages care for you." Link grumbled a little to himself but knew he had to. Zelda walked out of the temple and Link was all alone. He looked down at his hands and watched as he closed the palms and opened them again.

"I need a safe hobby." Link muttered and heard the doors open from the back of the room. Link looked over and saw a man in a white robe. He looked at Link and smiled. The man walked to him and sat next to the seventeen year old. Link said nothing and felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hello Link." The man said. "How are you today?" Link grunted and closed his eyes.

"Melancholy..." Link replied and lied his head back again. The man nodded and held onto his hands.

"What troubles you?"

"You know." Link responded with hate in his tone. The man nodded and looked down at his cross that was around his neck. "Hey...old man...could you answer me something?" The man was confused but nodded. "Do you...know what I did in my past life to make me have this life?" The man paused but nodded.

"We...we didn't want to tell you this until you became an adult but...after what has been happening...I believe this is a good time." Link glared and wanted him to go on. "In your past...you were a hero...everyone loved you and you were know by many hero names, depending on the era." Link laughed to himself and got up from his seat.

"Fuck you!" He said and began to laugh more. "A hero? Shit, where are my medals then?" He said teasingly.

"SIT DOWN!" The sage yelled. Link flinched and sat back down. "Over time...the hero would begin to fade. Evil would sometimes concur and win, but the hero was always said to come back. Well...the one before you..." Link just waited. "He was no hero..."

"What?"

"He was no hero...this man would save the kingdom yes, but had to reward and no love. He would...just be ignored. With hatred and greed, he began to kill for fun and pleasure, wanting and threatening. He never got any fame, any love, no joy. This hero would rape all the women he wanted, including the princess."

"What? Why would he-"

"He bared something that no other hero had...Power. His courage was taken from him and he received power. Greed and hatred filled this power when he received nothing...he became as evil as the man he killed to save his kingdom." Link couldn't believe this. He...he couldn't.

"But...what happened to him?" Link asked. The man sighed and closed his eyes.

"They took him to the guillotine and cut off his head. The finals words he said were to everyone...he wanted them to bleed out."

"B...bleed...out?" The sage nodded and Link looked down at his hands.

_**BLEED...OUT!**_

Link looked over to see that dark version of himself. He bloody smile and eyes. He jumped on Link and began to choke him. Link gasped for air and tried to hit him but his arms could not move. He watched as this...thing chocked him. Tears swelled in his eyes and the dark vision opened his mouth, making Link open his without knowing. The thing poured blood into the boy's mouth, making Link gag and roll his eyes back into his skull. He felt nauseous. He wanted to puke, but he couldn't. He tasted the disgusting metallic liquid as it rolled behind his throat. The boy tried to scream but nothing came out. His vision blurred and faded to black.

_Bleed out...bleed out..._

"Link!? LINK!"

Link opened his eyes and saw Zelda with fear in her face. The sage was behind her also with a worried expression. Link slowly came back to and leaned forward making his head lie on Zelda's shoulder. The blonde sighed and calmed down. Zelda held onto Link as if he was all that was left in the world.

"Princess Zelda...maybe you should take Link home." The sage said. Zelda nodded and got up. She put Link's arms around her and she held onto him, walking out of the temple. She looked back at the sage and smiled.

"Have a nice day Rauru, and please, there is no need to call me princess." She said and left. The two teens were quiet the whole walk. Link was looking down at the floor and Zelda would look at his from time to time, to see if her friend was alright. "Whatever happened to Link, must have really hurt him hard..." She said to herself.


End file.
